Mozart Sanderson
Summary Mozart is the child of David Sanderson and Mildred Mayor. He is the main protagonist of Conniving Puffin. He is the resurrection of his own great grandfather, brought back by his father from his past life, to destroy his past life's mother, who was going to return in a big and bad way. He is both the grandchild AND father, of Antoinette Core. Ergo, he is also the grandchild of Jamison Sanderson. He also is the father of Jane Core. As Jeremiah (in his past life), he was the brother of Kyle Core. Personality Mozart is a very genuine, kind character. He is a loving, wonderful, guy. But he constantly needs to put an end to the villainous actions of his mother. His life's work was dedicated to saving his mother from evil, that's how nice he is. Mozart is also sort of blissfully ignorant sometimes though. He's not too smart at some times. His emotions are so potent, that along with his soul transferring into his new child vessel, his appearance did as well, that likely being one of the prime factors in how Antoinette figured out he was her father. As Evil Jeremozart, he is extremely careless to the point of selfish villainy. Luckily, it was only temporary. Biography Season One Mozart has an extremely confusing life. His story starts in season one, where he's just playing outside, and his mother brings him in... Into her torture room. She and his father begin to try torturing him, but he defies them, and attacks his father. They're both tricking him, and Jamison pretends to run out of the house crying, blaming his son. Then Antoinette leaves, and blames Mozart for Jamison's leaving. Mozart runs out to find his mom, but she's gone. He sees a pond where their garden was, and he falls into it, getting sent through a portal to a parallel world. Yes. Just like that. In this new world, his memory is wiped, and he and his mom are normal people. Each day is the same as the last. Repetitive. Suddenly, one day, his mother drives home, and drives Mozart somewhere, but she loses control of the car, crashing it, and killing them both. Mozart gets a vision, and he is told that this life is not real, and that he must go home, and flip his house upside down with his new "ghost powers". Mozart does, and he finds himself with a replenished memory, back home. Suddenly, his father flies out of the pond, attacks him, and ties him up in the torture room. An odd man comes in, poofs his father away, and then takes him in his truck, telling him that... THOSE WERE NOT EVER HIS PARENTS. Mind blow. THIS man (David) created that other world, to drag Mozart and his family, to save him from torture. And it's revealed that he did this, because David is Mozart's real father. Season one ends with David fretting the return of Antoinette and Jamison, as they aren't dead, but in limbo. Season one ends. Season Two David and Mozart consult the town mayor, and she tells David to just talk to them (the evil duo DID escape). David talks to them, and it's revealed that they are his parents, and they kidnapped their own grandson from him. David sacrifices his powers for Mozart, but Antoinette and Jamison absorb them, and chase Mozart across the city. They warp him into limbo, but accidentally warp themselves in the process. Mozart then watches as a crap ton of insanity plays out in limbo. Jamison blows himself into deep limbo, David controls the blast to send the city and people back home, and Antoinette reveals why she hates Mozart. He is the resurrection of her own father. Antoinette tells Mozart that David is evil too, and then she leaves. Mozart grabs David, takes his powers, and sends him to deep limbo, before escaping limbo just as Antoinette is closing the portal. Season two ends. Season Three Mozart has a ringing and pinging in the back of his head, saying: Marina Jensen. He goes to her house, and finds that she is his wife from the past life. She triggers his memory, and he remembers EVERYTHING. His name? Jeremiah Core. Father of Jane and Antoinette Core. He also remembers a piece of his death. A shadowy figure with a gun, killed him and his brother in their sleep, when he was in his own house. Suddenly, Antoinette and her sister bust through Marina's window, prepared to kill Marina and Mozart. Marina knocks out Antoinette, and causes Jane to flee. Mozart and Marina launch Antoinette into deep limbo. Later, Mozart, Marina, Jane, and the city mayor (whom Jane had hypnotized), all have an epic battle on the city's biggest field. Marina immediately stabs Jane, but it's revealed that Jane had a robot with would transport her soul into it, whenever she died. The robot rolls away, and Mozart and Marina chase after it. It runs to Antoinette's mansion, and tampers with David's pond. It pretends to jump into the pond, and Mozart and Marina chase it. But it never actually entered. Mozart and Marina find themselves in a world identically identical to the one above. Thinking the pond failed, they enter it again, only to find that it DID work, and that they were now in a fake world WITHIN a fake world! Jane is a robot still, and after some antics up top, she starts sending torture their way through the world. An earthquake she sends, splits a crevice through the world, and it leads Mozart and Marina a level up. Mozart then gives Marina his three dimensionality to escape, and he may be in limbo, but Marina is up with robot Jane. Mozart suddenly warps out of limbo and back into the real world, only to find that Jane had killed Marina. Mozart kicks Jane into the river, and blows it up. But that just releases Jane's soul, and the nearby pond's alchemy revives her with a ton of dimensional powers. She flies over to the beach cave to free Jamison, Antoinette, and David, from deep limbo. They chase Mozart, and corner him at Antoinette's mansion, but Mozart was prepped. He grabbed his last stick of dynamite, and threw it at Antoinette's mansion. She had tons of nitro glycerin in the attic, and tunnels underground, causing the entire lot to level by several feet. This released some of her alchemy, with dissipated into the world. Season three ends. Season Four Mozart is lost, and contacts the mayor for assistance. She tells him to gather all of the villains together, to destroy them all at once. He begins. He taunts Jamison and Charles, leading them to Jane's mansion. But he is unprepared for what happens next. Apparently, Jane and Antoinette were excepting them, so they set up cages. Jamison and Charles are trapped, but Mozart escapes. Hoping they'll all rip each other apart, he heads back to Marina's house to have a well deserved nap, but Antoinette pops out of one of Jane's underground tunnels, and steals him in his sleep. She slams him into a torturing chair in Jane's lab, and Jane is eager to torture him. Mozart is genuinely terrified. Mozart tries to trick them. They reveal that Mildred was under their control the whole time, and Mozart feels depressed that he fell for it. So he tries to trick them harder. He remembers his flashbacks, and tries to connect the dots. He says that Antoinette and Jane are stupid, and that it's hilarious that their master died. Jane and Antoinette are mad, and say that they have time machine plans. They say that they'll go to the past, and resurrect their master. That'll show him! They find the plans, and leave to get some ingredients. All except Jamison that is, who slaps Mozart to "death". Mozart secretly was faking it to make Jamison stop, and then when they left, Mozart wriggled out of his cuffs and restraints. He then hid in the lab. Later, they brought their master to the lab, and Mozart was stunned. It was his Jeremiah MOTHER. He fell, felt sick, and then they tied him up, only after killing Charles and Jamison. The three women head upstairs. Season Five Mozart breaks free of his restraints, albeit several hours later. He revels in his memories of the good old days, discussing Bill and his daughters. Then he destroys the time machine, and senses an oddity. So he goes to Antoinette's wreckage, and finds four sentient kitchen appliances. At first, he thinks that Mandy is possessing them. But then he figures out that it's Mildred, and that after she was murdered by Mandy and the girls, her spirit fled into her robot, which was crushed into several kitchen appliances. Mozart and her bolt for the tower. They accidentally run over Antoinette's corpse, which Mandy is the cause of. At the top of the tower, Mandy is posing as Mildred, and she tries to hypnotize Mozart. Mildred grabs it, and sticks it in her microwave. Mandy warps away. Mildred fades away. Mozart is about to flee the building before the microwave explodes, but he sees a poor man trapped nearby. Mozart can't save the man, and he runs. The tower violently blows up, with the man inside. The man was Mildred's messenger/servant. Mozart and Mildred talk a bit. Then Mozart wants to figure out how he was resurrected. He assigns Mildred to find Mandy, whilst he recreates the Fourth Wall, to discuss Mandy with an emulated spirit of his father, using alchemy. He locks out Mandy, and then Bill tells him everything. Bill couldn't let Mandy's evil plans keep going on (Mandy wanted to go to the future), so he sucked out Jeremiah's soul, and traveled to the future, where he stuck his soul into David's Girlfriend's unborn child, when she was sleeping. Bill traveled back, only to be murdered by Mandy. Then Mandy murdered both of her sons in cold blood, hypnotized her granddaughters, and was then shot to near-death by Marina, before Jamison went to the past and grabbed her. Then Mozart was chased out of his world by Mandy once Bill finished. Mandy chases him down, and ties him up in Jane's lab. She brings in what's left of Mildred, and they get into a cat fight about whose family is the good guys. Neither win. Mandy then reveals the biggest thing ever: Mildred is Mozart's mother. The second one. David's ex-girlfriend. Mildred freaks out at Mandy, and Mandy flees. Mildred sobs, and confesses to Mozart. Then Mandy returns with a gigantic tank, and runs over toaster mayor. One final gear flings out of the toaster as it is being crushed, and it slices off Mozart's restraints. Mozart jumps up, grabs a stick of dynamite, and nukes Jane's entire mansion with Mandy inside. It is likely she alchemically teleported out, just as it collapsed in on her. Season Six Mandy then flies out of the wreckage with a jetpack, and angrily flies down towards Mozart. She crashes, and upon closer inspection, Mozart realizes that this isn't her. It is a fake. Mozart looks in the corner of his eye, and spots a second jetpack, landing, with Mandy on it. He chases her. She holds a gun to his head, and after threatening her, Mozart is shot... Or at least he was supposed to be. Mandy fired the bullet, but Mozart ducked, and the bullet ricocheted into Mandy's face, knocking her back. Mozart sighed, and went home to take a nap. He walked into his house, and he saw something strange the Fourth Wall symbol, on Marina's wall. And then it hit him. Everything that has happened since he escaped Jane's Mansion's explosion, has been a fiction devised by Mandy. Mozart dies, and escapes. He then pops out at Antoinette's Wreckage, and sees Mandy in the distance. Mozart spots Mandy's Professional Disabling Gun, a gun that can disable/kill Mandy, which she accidentally dropped. Mozart ponders over Alchemic Ranks, grabs it, sees Mandy monologue about her Singularity Fragment, shoots Mandy, and grabs her to interrogate her. He knocks her out, wraps a belt around her, and pins her to Marina's couch, as he asks how she survived the explosion, and how she sent him to the fourth wall. Mandy states that she simply warped out of the cave-in of Jane's lab, and that before she grabbed the tank, Mandy modded Jane's front door to act as a Fourth Wall portal, sending him into HER creation... An identical copy of the city. Mozart drops the gun and talks to her. The mysterious woman who surprised Bill, has been constantly watching their every move, and hiding in the corner of rooms that they are in, spying on them, absorbing all of the details. Her identity is still totally unknown. Mandy says she'll keep Mozart alive to suffer, and then she insults her son, before fleeing the room to take over the city once and for all. Mozart knows he needs to stop her, so he begins by grabbing the Pro Killer Gun, and climbing up the side of the Mayor Tower. Mandy had replaced all of the windows with plexiglass, and when Mozart tried to shoot, it caught him off guard, and caused both he and the gun to fall into the ocean below. The gun sunk to the bottom, and Mozart lost it. Mozart's next attempt, was to inconspicuously walk right through the front door, hiding his RPG behind his back. He was immediately caught in the foyer, and the guards (thinking it was an assassination attempt on the mayor) told him to get out or they'd kill him. Mozart fled. His next attempt, was to see if any of Jane's tunnels connected to the basement of Mayor Tower, at which point he could take the elevator up from there. Mozart found a tunnel, and took it to the basement. He got chills. The basement was downright creepy. He fled into the elevator, and broke the security camera. Mandy cut the cable on the elevator, and sent Mozart plummeting multiple storeys down, into the basement. Mozart heard knocking in the basement, and was totally creeped out. He dashed back through the tunnel. Mozart gives up, and just barrels through the front door, guns blazing, killing all of the security. He then wiggled up the elevator shaft and threw dynamite at Mandy. A small robot jumped out and caught it. Mandy explained that she was modding Mildred's robot plans, creating a gigantic "Super Robot" which is capable of creating more robots, all extremely powerful, and under her control. Mandy slapped Mozart down the shaft, and threw the dynamite down at him. He caught it and threw it back up, but Mandy was already gone. Mandy just decided to unleash her robots, telling them to gather parts from Jane and Antoinette's mansions, to build a gigantic supermassive mansion, right in the middle of the city. They finished it very fast. Mandy ordered a few smaller robots to chase after Mozart, and she began her malevolent rule over the city, as she began turning everything red. Season Seven Suddenly, they glowed bright white, stopped, and then froze. Minutes later, they started chasing him again. He would later learn that the souls of Mildred's father, grandfather, and great grandfather, were all now trapped in these small robots. Under Mandy's order, they use Antoinette's DNA to reopen the Limbo portal, and blast Mozart through to Deep Limbo. They do so, and Mozart is incapacitated as Mandy's plans all flow out and succeed. Eventually, Mozart adapts to Deep Limbo, and Mandy's defeat sends her flying in with him. Mozart then comes to the realization that in deep limbo, all are equal. He snags Mandy's powers while she's weak, and uses them to warp into Limbo, awaiting Mildred's portal. She opens it. He comes through. Mildred begins to disintegrate without Mandy's alchemy to sustain her. She tells Mozart she loves him, and she disintegrates back into the 0th dimension, leaving Mozart and her family with the city, and Mandy in deep limbo... But not for long. Season Eight Mozart does as Mildred said, and goes to meet his family. Veronica, Mildred's daughter, is running the city alongside her aunt, Beatrice. They add Mozart to their family. They all run the city together. Mozart suddenly sees something odd though. A man SLIDING into the city. He follows him to the beach cave. The man knocks away Mozart, and opens Deep Limbo to let Mandy out. She snaps the man apart, and flies after Mozart. Mandy then chases Mozart across the city, and into her torturing room. He hides, but she finds him and throws him into a chainsaw, bleeding him out. And in a last ditch effort to save the world, Mozart used up the power in his soul, and what little alchemy he knew, to look into Mandy's eyes, and CRUSH her soul. He then kicks her body off into a vat of acetic acid, burning her apart. Mozart then dies too, and they are both in the 0th dimension. Season Nine After plenty of antics in The City, Susanne McWince and everybody else is killed, resurrecting EVERYBODY who is evil. Antoinette Core, Jane Core, Jamison Sanderson, David Sanderson, and Mandy Sheer, and after Veronica DeBraeden's death, only Beatrice Mayor remained, and the villains went after HER. Unknowing what to do, she soul swapped for Mozart Sanderson, who then killed many random people, resurrecting Bill Core, Kyle Core, Marina Jensen, Mildred Mayor, Veronica DeBraeden, and Beatrice Mayor. Mozart began to feel evil, as he murdered a ton of random people. Mildred caged him, and they prepped for battling. Suddenly, Mandy and the gang warped in the office to battle. Season Ten Mandy fires Marina out the window, killing her. Mozart jumps out of the cage to try and rescue her, but he too falls through the window and dies. Season Twelve He is pulled from death by Mildred, accidentally taking Mandy along with him. Mandy pulls through Antoinette, Jamison, Charles, Jane, and David. They all wait for Mozart. Mandy is going to make him evil. She stuffs a purple ball down his throat, and he loses emotions. Mandy takes him back to her mansion, and The Evil Puffin Meet And Greet From Hell begins. After that, The Ginger Busting Plan is set into action. Season Thirteen Most of this season is composed of The Ginger Busting Plan, so refer to that page for more information. But once the plan to stop Ginger was sort of successful, everybody but Mozart was trapped in the hospital due to opposoul injuries. Season Fourteen Mozart then eradicated the Opposouls, all except for the Queen, whom he captured with Mandy's Being Entrapper. He then brought it back to Mandy's Mansion, and interrogated her. She reveals herself to be Fay Schnackendoodler, and then Po McWince slides into the mansion, and reveals his plans all along. He then rips away Mozart's emotionlessness, so that he will fear Po. Fay disappears with all of Mozart's family inside of her, and Po then tries to kill Mozart, but a healed Mildred dives in and tackles him. Mozart explains everything to Antoinette, Jane, David, and Mildred. They get to work. Mozart and his daughter track Po to his house in China, and discover that he is asking Fay for leverage. Fay explains who she sucked in over the past, and then she says Karen Dune. Po lights up, and then he kills his wife. Po tells Mozart that the equation David was working on to achieve alchemic power (yes, David was doing that), was actually an equation to resurrect the creator of alchemy, Po's great-grandfather, Connor Ingsham. And Po had his wife, Karen. David then solved the equation, and Connor blasted David to bits, before warping to Po, and killing him, causing Po's connection to the main gang to sever, blowing them into comas. Season Fifteen Antoinette, Mozart, Jane, and Mildred, all wake up in the hospital. Suddenly, Karen and Connor appear, showing Po's decimated body to all of them. Then the twosome leave, telling the main gang that they're not evil. They aren't convinced. So they create the robot again, and attach it to Mandy's computer, allowing them to spy on the couple. They are held up in Jane's basement, which they reconstructed, as they create new form of alchemy in little bags. The gang goes to Jane's basement, and they try to attack the couple, but Connor says he's just trying to create a new kind of alchemy that won't corrupt... But then he gives them baggies of it... And they all revert to their antagonistic ways. Connor and Karen flee. The foursome are forced to hold onto the bags, and so long as they do, they'll remain confrontational towards each other. Now back at Mandy's mansion to fight, the foursome begin destroying each other. Then GINGER blasts through the door and falls on the ground they tie her up and ask her how she was still alive. Ginger said that Opposouls don't kill, they just absorb. So when Po killed Fay, Ginger snuck out with Karen, and has since been running towards the main gang for revenge. Suddenly, Ginger starts freaking out, and her restraints blow off. She begins to shake uncontrollably. She screams that they're trying to "get out of her". And then Susanne and Charles explode out her mouth from the soul world. Ginger lands on Jane in severe pain, and knocks everybody over, causing their baggies to fall and saving them from antagonism. The baggies fall on Ginger and sear her face extremely, as she throws everybody into the wall. Then Antoinette remembers Po's prophecy about people pinned to a wall. Antoinette has a heart attack. Suddenly, Connor rips out the zeroth dimension, and puts it into a crystal ball. Ginger's soul can't get there, so she gets trapped in her body in the form of a coma. Meanwhile, everybody else vows to stop Connor... But they're too late. Connor rips out deep limbo and limbo, ripping up the city. He is held up in Mayor Tower with his dimensions... Preparing to use them for ultimate power. Connor is then defeated by two mysterious men, who stab him and his wife right before they can achieve something higher than alchemy... Magic. Karen and Connor die, the dimensions are freed, and the two men approach everyone in the hospital as they stare at Ginger and laugh. Charles passes out, as he KNOWS the two men. The doctor says he's had a stroke and heart attack. Jane then reveals she has a crush on Charles. Antoinette then plans everyone... Telling them to do research on these new men, whilst she and Jane stay with Charles. Season Sixteen Mozart and Susanne are awkward together, but they find the two men's car. Mildred calls and tells them that she's found the licence plate. While Mildred goes out to the neighbouring city, Mozart and Susanne freak out after they find that the two men's dead bodies are sprawled across the car. Antoinette then explains the whole story of Ginger's other kids to the rest of the gang. They start hypothesizing about Roberta Andrews. Apparently, Mildred has been stalking Roberta for years, as Roberta has been stalking Mildred. Mildred said she watched Roberta one day leave a note at Antoinette's door step. Antoinette then revealed that the note told Antoinette everything. Who David's son was going to be resurrected, how she should break up David and Mildred, and it was signed by Charles... So Antoinette didn't question it. Then Mozart plans for everyone to destroy Ginger's legacy. Appearance Mozart has the trademark Conniving Puffin face, arms, and colours (or lack thereof). But really... He has nothing else. He's the most blank character. He is voiced by Apple's text-to-speech voice, Daniel. Powers Mozart has very few powers, being an Intermediate Alchemist. However, he has picked up a few tricks, such as creating a custom Fourth Wall, and crushing his mother's soul. Weaknesses Anything a normal human would be weak to. Deaths & Resurrections * Birth - Born to Mandy Sheer and Bill Core in the 20s. * Death - Shot in his sleep by Mandy Sheer in the 60s. * Reincarnation - Soul transferred into the unborn child of Mildred Mayor and David Sanderson in the 90s. * Death - Chainsawed to death by Mandy Sheer in her torturing room in 2017. * Resurrection - Brought back in a soul swap for Beatrice Mayor, preformed by Beatrice herself. * Death - Accidentally killed himself when jumping out the Mayor Tower window to save Marina Jensen. * Resurrection - Pulled into the 3rd dimension by Mildred. Trivia * Mozart is the only character to have two different main lives and names! | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}